This invention relates to synchronization of time-of-day clocks maintained in each station of a distributed processing network system, and in particular to such a system in which there are significant time delays which can vary dynamically. The invention further relates to providing a higher resolution time-of-day clock than is available from the time-of-day clocks typically found in station processors.